Moshi Saigome
by Kage to Yami no Senshi
Summary: Konnichiwa minna-san hoy publico mi primer Fanfic, este Fanfic lo ire subien por capitulos semanales, asi que espero que disfruten de este Fanfic y pasen una bonita mañana/tarde/noche. Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes, que al conocerse, no imaginaron que sus vidas iban a cambiar de una manera muy drástica.Que sera de estos joven en una nueva aventura que los espera por delante
1. Watashi no Henka

Kyoya es un muchacho al cual le gusta hacer desastre en la escuela o mientras pasa el tiempo con sus amigos, a el no le importaba si le daban una llamadas de atención o si lo expulsaban de la escuela. A sus 16 años, casi nadie lo comprendía, ya que en la escuela era uno, pero fuera era alguien diferente, el muchacho mas tranquilo que alguien pudiera conocer.

Una tarde, tras salir de clases, el iba camino hacia su casa cuando de repente, un hombre lo empuja haciendo que el caiga al suelo. Kyoya reacciona molesto y empieza a perseguir al hombre. Aquel hombre misterioso entra a un callejón, Kyoya lo pensó durante un momento pero se decidió a entrar. Al momento de estar en la pura entrada de ese callejón miro una imagen la cual le cambio por completo la vida.

En la pura entrada, mira al hombre tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, en eso el se da cuenta que estaba muerto. Kyoya miraba demasiado esa escena tan perturbadora, hasta que se percato de la presencia de otra persona, el se voltea y mira a una mujer, una muchacha de mas o menos de su edad. Esta joven usaba un vestido algo corto de color negro, de ese color, usaba unos botines y unos cuantos cinturones en sus piernas. La joven era rubia con unos ojos de color amatista, unos ojos que no expresaban ningún sentimiento.

El la miraba mucho, como si la conociera desde vidas pasadas. La joven avanzo unos cuantos pasos para quedar justo enfrente de el, ella se acerco un poco más a el y le murmuro al oído unas palabras muy duras y sin sentimiento alguno.

-Si llegas a decir algo, no dudes en que te buscare y te asesinare- le dice en un tono bastante serio.

-¡¿Qué?!- Kyoya se quedo petrificado por tales palabras que le dijo aquella misteriosa mujer.

Al día siguiente, Kyoya fue a buscar a la chica, al llegar al callejón quedo completamente sorprendido, no había ninguna mancha de sangre en ninguna parte, y mucho menos en el lugar en el cual había muerto aquel hombre. De repente s percato de una presencia que estaba detrás de el, Kyoya se volteo y la miro de nuevo ahí, justo como la primera ves que se vieron.

-Has regresado, ¿Acaso no pudiste contenerte y preferiste venir para que yo terminara con tu vida?- le dice en un tono de burla.

-¿Qué?... por supuesto que no, tenia la curiosidad de saber el por qué asesinaste aquel hombre el día de ayer- le contesta en un tono curioso.

-Ese hombre era un criminal, no se merecía vivir en este mundo, tal ves le valla muy bien en el infierno- le contesta mirando hacía otro lado.

-Bien, interesante… ¿Y eres así por naturaleza o por instinto?- le pregunta con mucho interés.

-Por naturaleza… espera, ¿Viniste aquí para interrogarme o qué?- lo mira con misterio.

-Eh… algo así, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer un helado?- le dice con una gran seguridad.

-¿Por qué quieres comer un helado con una asesina?-

-Me pareces una persona interesante, quiero conocerte-

-Ah…- da un gran suspiro- está bien-

-Bien, entonces vamos- empieza a avanzar- ¿No vienes?-

-Sí- empieza a ir detrás de el.


	2. Anata wa Mada Hajimatta Bakaridearu chi

Ambos iban caminando cuando de la nada un muchacho empuja a la joven haciendo que ella casi caiga al suelo, Kyoya reacciono demasiado rápido y la tomo del brazo para que ella no cayera al suelo.

-Suelta- le dice mientras intenta hacer que el la suelte-

-Te ayude, ¿Así agradeces a la gente?- le dice sin soltarle el brazo.

-Yo podía ayudarme sola- logra hacer que el la suelte.

-Hay si, no puedes estar por ahí corriendo riesgos todo el tiempo, hazme un favor, mientras estés conmigo no te comportes de esa manera- le conteste frunciendo un poco el seño.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunta un poco molesta.

-Porque yo soy de esas personas de las cuales se preocupan demasiado por todos- la mira seriamente.

-Pero… si yo soy una mala persona, ¿Por qué me ayudas?- le interrumpe por un momento.

-Ya te dije, yo me preocupo por todos, en especial cuando están conmigo- le dice volteando para atrás.

-Ah, esta bien, se que no te ganare en esto, así que mejor hay que dejarlo así por la paz del mundo- le contesta un poco confundida.

-Ahora lo entiendes- le dice en un tono burlesco- ahora, vamos a comer un helado… me estoy cocinando con este calor del infierno-

Ambos siguen caminando hasta que entran a un negocio demasiado extraño.

-Que lugar tan raro- le dice mirando como si hubiese entrado a otra dimensión.

-Si, pero venden comida muy deliciosa aquí- voltea a verla y le guiña el ojo dando una sonrisa ligera- ¿Dónde te quieres sentar?- le pregunta.

-Por allá- le dice señalando una mesa del fondo.

-Como tú digas- la toma de la mano y empieza a avanzar.

-¿Ah?- ella se sonroja por completo en cuanto Kyoya le toma la mano- y… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de mí?- le pregunta.

-Todo… absolutamente todo sobre ti- le contesta con una gran sonrisa.

En ese instante todo se queda en un gran silencio, hasta que una mujer se les acerca y les da unos menús.

-Siéntete libre de pedir lo que gustes- le dice leyendo lo que había en el menú.

-Y… ¿Si pido mucho?- le pregunta.

-Tengo lo suficiente para pagarlo- le contesta y suelta una pequeña risa.

-Está bien- empieza a mirar el menú.

Después de haber ordenado, todo se volvió a quedar en silencio, hasta que Kyoya comenzar con la platica.

-Bien… creo que comenzare yo- le dice dando un ligero respiro.

-Emmm… está bien- le responde.

-Bien, para empezar, mi nombre es Kyoya Tategami, tengo 16 años de edad, suelo ser algo… bipolar, las cicatrices debajo de mis ojos… que tienen forma de cruz por cierto, son de origen desconocido… o eso es lo que digo para que la gente no comience con sus preguntas extrañas- dice en un tono burlesco y mira hacía el techo- tengo un hermano menor, o eso es lo que creo yo, mi padre esta de viaje de negocios, mi madre falleció ya hace bastante tiempo y… por ahora estoy solo en mi casa- termina de contar sobre el- ¿Alguna pregunta que quieras hacer?-le pregunta después de haber terminado.

-Si, ¿Por qué tus cicatrices están así?- le pregunta con curiosidad.

-Bien… todo empezó cuando mi padre se fue de viaje, había salido de clases y yo iba directo a mi casa, cuando de repente unos chicos de mi clase me alcanzan y me estrellan contra la pared sacando una navaja, ellos me querían quitar todas las cosas importantes que tenía, pero yo me opuse y los desgraciados me cortaron la cara haciendo que las marcas tengan forma de cruz, después de que me cortaron el rostro me jalaron del cabello y me dieron varios golpes, después me quitaron todo, excepto esto- le dice mientras saca un collar de su bolsillo, Kyoya abre ese collar y le enseña que tenia una foto de el con sus padres y su hermano- fue lo único que no me quitaron… ¿Algo más?-

-Sí… ¿Por qué dices creer tener un hermano?-

-Bueno, si se que tuve un hermano… pero un día el su fue a la escuela y ya no regreso nunca… bueno, basta de mi, ¿Qué me dices de ti?- le contesta.

-Mi nombre es Konjiki no Yami, también tengo 16 años de edad, soy una… asesina como ya habrás visto, no tengo cicatrices como tu- le contesta con un poco de burla.

-Oye… te estas burlando de mi, ¿Verdad?- la mira y se empieza a reír.

-Un poco… si, bien soy hija única… es mas, nunca conocí a mis padres, yo crecí en un orfanato, pero después yo me fui de ahí y me convertí en lo que soy ahora, ¿Algo que quieras preguntar?- le termina de contar sobre ella.

-Si… ¿Por qué te escapaste del orfanato?- le pregunta con un poco de curiosidad.

-Me fui del orfanato porque todos ahí se burlaban de mi y me hacía mucho daño- le dice agachando un poco la mirada.

-Oye, tranquila- se sienta a un lado de ella y le pone su mano en la cabeza de Yami.

-No me gusta recordar esos 14 años en el orfanato- le dice apretando muy fuerte los puños.

-Cambiemos de tema… en ese caso vives sola ¿Cierto?- le contesta tratando de cambiar el ambiente que se ocasiono.

-¿Eh?... No tengo lugar en especifico para quedarme- le contesta levantando la mirada.

-Así que… no tienes casa, ¿Donde están todas tus pertenencias?- le pregunta con una cara un poco extraña.

-No creas que te voy a responder eso- le contesta cruzándose de brazos.

-Esta bien, si no quieres responder, no respondas- se empieza a reír.

Al caer la atardecer, ambos jóvenes salen de la tienda y se van a caminar a un parque, sin importarles a donde iban a parar.

-Y… ¿En dónde vas a pasar la noche?- le pregunta un poco preocupado.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea- le contesta con un tono serio- ¿En dónde me sugieres que me quede?-

-Podrías- mira hacía otro lado y se sonroja un poco- si quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa…-

-Eso seria… extraño- le contesta.

-Bueno… solo era una sugerencia…- voltea a verla.

-Si me quedo tus amigos podrían ir a tu casa, y si me ven ahí ellos pensaran algo malo- le contesta poniendo su mano en su cabeza.

-Solo dos de mis amigos saben donde vivo- le dice mirando hacia el cielo- y es extraña la ves que vallan a visitarme… si llegaran a ir ellos me avisarían antes de llegar-

-Hummm… esta bien, me quedare en tu casa- le contesta sonrojándose un poco.

-Bien… esta oscureciendo, hay que irnos, cuando oscurece es algo peligroso y hace bastante frío- la toma de la mano y los dos empiezan a avanzar.


	3. Anata to aru yoru

Los dos llegan a la casa de Kyoya y entran, Yami se quedo completamente sorprendida al ver que su casa estaba muy limpia.

-Oye… ¿Cómo se supone que te debería de llamar?- le pregunta un poco confundido- Digo, como tu nombre es Konjiki no Yami… no se como debería de llamarte-

-Ammm… dime Yami- le contesta mirando toda la casa.

-Esta bien… ¿Esta todo bien?- le pregunta percatándose de que ella miraba todo.

-Si… me parece extraño, cualquier hombre tendría su casa muy sucia mientras vive solo- le contesta algo asombrada.

-Bueno, es que a mi no me gusta el desorden, así que mantengo mi casa muy limpia- le dice con un pequeño tono de burla- Te enseñare la habitación donde vas a dormir-

Kyoya comienza a avanzar a un pasillo, Yami se da cuenta que el se quedo mirándola y decidió moverse para entrar al pasillo. Al ir caminando Yami se da cuenta de que Kyoya tenía muchas fotos en la pared, en ese momento Yami mira una foto y se detiene para poderla mirar un poco más, Kyoya se da cuenta de que Yami ya no iba detrás de el y se pone justo detrás de ella.

-¿Te gusta esta foto?- le pregunta poniendo una cara de seriedad.

-Si… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-Bueno, es toda… mi familia- le contesta mientras miraba la parte en la cual estaba su padre con rencor.

-Al menos tu si pudiste estar con tus padres, y si tienes fotos para recordar a tu familia- le dice mientras lo mira con preocupación.

-Como tú dijiste, es para recordar… aunque hay cosas que no quisiera recordar- suelta un suspiro y después una risa de cinismo- espero que mi padre no regrese nunca- comenta con un tono molesto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se voltea a verlo de nuevo y le toma la mano.

-Le tengo mucho rencor a mi padre… cuando mi madre murió el me hizo mucho daño- le dice tranquilizando su furia.

-Lo siento- le dice un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes- le dice mientras sujeta la mano de Yami- te llevare a tu habitación-

-Claro- ella sujeta un poco más fuerte la mano de Kyoya.

Ambos avanzan tomados de la mano hasta que se detienen enfrente de una puerta, Kyoya abre la puerta de la habitación y le muestra a Yami el interior. Los dos entran a la habitación y Kyoya se acerca al armario y saca una cobija.

-Esta noche hará un poco de frío, te dejare esto para que te cubras mejor al dormir- voltea a verla- no quisiera que te enfermes-

-Gracias- se acerca a el y toma la cobija- … se siente extraño- empieza a mirar la habitación.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunta con curiosidad.

-Es que… no acostumbro a dormir en la casa de alguien a quien acabo de conocer-

Ambos se miran fijamente como la primera ves que se vieron, Kyoya se sienta en el borde de la cama y vuelva a mirar a Yami, en ese momento de silencio Kyoya suelta una ligera risa, la cual hace que Yami voltee a verlo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- lo mira con un poco de pena.

-Lo dices como si yo te fuera a hacer algo malo mientras duermes- le contesta con seguridad a sus comentarios.

Yami lo mira y se sienta a un lado de el. Kyoya tenía cerrados sus ojos y mostraba una gran tranquilidad en ese momento, Yami solo lo miraba con un poco de confusión, el estira sus brazos hacía arriba y se acuesta en la cama dando un gran suspiro, ella solo lo miraba y decide acostarse a un lado de el sin quitarla la vista de encima. Kyoya abre los ojos repentinamente y gira su cabeza para verla.

-Nunca había entrado una chica a mi casa desde que vivo yo solo- le comenta.

-¿En serio?- lo mira un poco sorprendida- Creo que cualquier otro hombre hubiera llevado a muchas mujeres a su casa mientras viven solos-

-Así es, pero yo no soy así… valla- mira so reloj- si que se pasa el tiempo volando-

-¿Por qué?- le pregunta con curiosidad.

-Porque ya son las 8 de la noche, si que oscureció algo rápido el día de hoy-

En ese momento comienza a llover y las luces se apagan, quedando a completamente a oscuras.

-Demonios, de seguro fue una falla de la luz a causa de la lluvia- dice mientras toma la mano de Yami y la aprieta un poco fuerte.

-Espero que regrese pronto la luz- ella se sienta sin soltar la mano de Kyoya.

Después de un momento silencioso Kyoya también se sienta, de repente suena un relámpago haciendo que Yami se asuste y abrace demasiado fuerte a Kyoya.

-¿Tienes miedo?- le pregunta con un tono preocupado.

-Nunca me gustaron los sonidos de los relámpagos… no los soporto- le dice aferrándose a el abrazándolo más fuerte.

Kyoya la abraza también y se recuesta para descansar durante un momento.

-Tranquila… no hay nada que temer- el toma la cobija y se cubre a el junto con Yami, dejándola cubierta de pies a cabeza.

* * *

Lamento la demora en subir el capitulo. No dare excusas ni nada de eso, solo le dire que para recompenzarlos subire otro capitulo en el mismo dia en que suelo subir otro capitulo, asi que esta semana seran dos capitulos x3.


	4. Yoki senu houmon

Kyoya empieza a acariciar su cabeza haciendo que ella quede dormida, después de unos segundos de que Yami quedara dormida, el empieza a dormir también. Al día siguiente Kyoya se despierta al oír que alguien tocaba la puerta de su casa, Kyoya solo se queda acostado sin ninguna intención de atender a la persona que estuviese fuera de su casa. El abraza a Yami y empieza a acariciar de nuevo su cabello, Yami inconscientemente abraza también a Kyoya, después de eso Yami toma consciencia de sus actos y se despierta completamente.

-Buenos días- le dice Kyoya en un tono tranquilo.

-Buenos días- le contesta Yami un poco adormilada.

-¿Tuviste frío anoche?- le pregunta abrazándola un poco más fuerte, esperando a oír su respuesta.

-No, ¿Y tú?- le responde correspondiendo al abrazo de Kyoya.

-No, da menos frío cuando compartes la cama con alguien más- contesta sin vergüenza alguna.

Ambos se sientan y se miran fijamente a los ojos, Kyoya pone su mano en el rostro de Yami y empieza a acariciar su mejilla, ella solo se acerca un poco más a el y ambos juntan sus frentes sin quitar las miradas de enfrente. Cuando menos se lo esperan, vuelven a tocar la puerta haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separen de un susto.

-Ehhh… iré a ver quien es…- le dice mientras se talla un ojo.

-Esta bien- le contesta de una manera seria, mirando lo nublado que estaba el cielo.

Kyoya abre la puerta de la entrada principal y lo primero que nota fue el cielo, un cielo con nubes grises, después de admirar el cielo mira a la persona que estaba en su puerta. Era un joven de cabellos parados color pelirrojo, unos ojos de color dorado, una venda en su nariz, una banda azul en su frente, con una bufanda blanca más el uniforme escolar, este joven se dio cuenta que Kyoya estaba más distraído que de costumbre.

-Ah… hola Gingka- le dice mientras voltea a ver al pasillo.

-Hola Kyoya… amigo, ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunta con un tono preocupado.

-¿Eh?... Ah si, si estoy bien- le contesta con un poco de distracción- ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Porque te noto mas distraído de lo normal- le dice mirándolo un poco extrañado.

-Ah, eso…- le responde- Es que casi no dormí anoche y lo único que estoy pensando es en irme a dormir un rato…- se talla un poco el ojo- ¿No se supone que tu deberías de estar en la escuela?-

-Ah… Cierto, vine aquí para avisarte que no hubo clases el día de hoy- le responde con un tono de alegría.

-Oh, que interesante- le dice con su típico tono de siempre.

-Así es, quería saber si querías hacer algo en la ciudad- le comenta con entusiasmo.

-Lo siento Gingka, será para la próxima, hoy tengo asuntos pendientes que atender el día de hoy- le responde mientras voltea a verlo con una mirada de seriedad.

.Oh esta bien, será para la próxima, te dejare para que atiendas tus "asuntos pendientes"- le dice mientras se da media vuelta y se despide- nos vemos mañana-

-Adiós…- se voltea y cierra la puerta.

Kyoya al darse la vuelta se da cuenta que Yami estaba parada justo en la entrada del pasillo, Kyoya se acerca a ella y le dirige una sonrisa, Yami al ver que el le sonrió decidió regresarle la sonrisa que mostraba una inocencia como la de una pequeña niña.

-¿Quién era?- le pregunta con interés y con la misma sonrisa de inocencia.

-Era un compañero de la escuela- le contesta un poco confundido- solo vino para decirme que no hubo clases ahora…-

-¿Y solo vino a avisarte eso?- se acerca un poco más a el.

-No, el quería que fuéramos hacer algo en la ciudad- le dice con más confusión.

-¿Por qué no vas con el?- le pregunta.

-Casi no me gusta juntarme con el, no es de mi agrado… bueno, no del todo- le comenta.

-Oh, ¿Y preferiste mejor quedarte en tu casa?-

-Así es, así tengo más tiempo para poder estar contigo- le dice de una manera algo pretenciosa.

-¿E… en serio?- se sonroja por completo- … Pu… pues no te creo- ella se cruza de brazos y la da la espalda.

-No me crees… entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?- le dice mientras se acerca más a ella.

-No lo se, pero no te creo- le contesta con indiferencia.

-Humm… oh, ya se- se dice a si mismo- Tal ves no te pueda convencer en esto- pone sus manos en los hombros de Yami- oh… tal ves si…-

-¿Eh?- ella baja los brazos y gira un poco la cabeza para mirar el rostro de Kyoya.


	5. Betsu no Chekku Oyobi Rīku

Kyoya sonríe ante la situación y abraza a Yami, ella se pone completamente roja y se voltea para abrazarlo y cubrirse la cara. Kyoya pone una de sus manos en la cabeza de Yami y hace que ella voltee a verlo, dándose cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

-¿Por qué… aceptaste en venir a quedarte en mi casa?- le pregunta con un tono serio.

-Porque no tenía otra elección- le responde agachando un poco su cabeza- si te decía que no tú me ibas a insistir-

-No creo que sea eso… dime, ¿Por qué a mi y no a alguien más?- pone sus manos en el rostro de ella para mirarla fijamente a sus ojos.

-Y… ya te dije la razón- le responde mientras pone una cara de preocupación- ¿Y tú?... ¿Por qué decidiste conocerme a mi sabiendo que hay otras mujeres a tu alrededor?-

-Porque… porque me pareces una persona muy interesante. En cuanto te vi hace dos días fácilmente supe que tu eras diferente a las otras mujeres- le dice con una gran sinceridad y una sonrisa curvada en sus labios.

-Tienes razón en eso, soy diferente a las otras mujeres… pero…- hace una ligera pausa- ¿Por qué piensas que una asesina como yo es interesante?-

-Ya te dije, eres diferente a las otras mujeres- le da por respuesta- además… no pareces una acosadora como otras mujeres…- le responde con una risa de cinismo.

-Oh… eso…- se queda callada.

Kyoya la vuelve a mirar le dirige otra sonrisa, ella al verlo hace lo mismo. De un momento a otro se vuelve a escuchar que alguien más tocaba la puerta de la casa, ambos voltean a ver a la puerta y empiezan a reír, Kyoya se acerca a la ventana y abre un poco la cortina. Al asomarse por la ventana, nota que estaba dos personas en su puerta, y no eran personas cualquier, sino que eran sus mejores amigo de la infancia. Los dos jóvenes al ver que nadie atendían la puerta deciden en volver a tocar.

-Ya voy…- dice Kyoya burlándose ligeramente- No me imagine que estos dos fueran a venir sin avisar- se acerca a la puerta y la abre.

-Hola Kyoya- dice un muchacho de cabello largo de color negro con unos mechones de cabello levantados con dos mechones rubios y ojos verdes.

-Hola amigo- dice el otro joven, un joven de cabello largo y plateado con ojos dorados.

-Hola Dashan, hola Tsubasa- les contesta- ¿Como están?– pregunta con un pequeño tono burlesco.

-Pues… aburridos– comenta el chico de cabello negro.

-Las mañanas de los días que no hay clases son aburridas- agrega el chico de cabello plateado.

-Si… como son aburridas decidimos venir a visitarte- dice el joven de cabello negro.

-Oh que bien– dice Kyoya mientras volteaba a ver hacia el pasillo.

-Oye… ciento una presencia desconocida en tu casa amigo- comenta el joven de cabello negro

-¿Eh?– voltea a ver al chico de cabello plateado- ¿D… de que estás hablando Tsubasa?– le dice mientras suelta una pequeña risa de nerviosismo y pone una mano en su cabeza.

-Cierto, hay algo diferente en tu casa amigo, ¿Qué será?– se queda pensando el joven de cabello negro.

-No lo apoyes Dashan… no hay nada extraño en mi casa –Kyoya se mueve de la entrada- será mejor que pasen… a no ser de que quieran que les dé un resfriado- comenta tratando de evadir el tema.

Dashan y Tsubasa entran a la casa de Kyoya dirigiéndose a la sala. Dashan se da cuenta de que Kyoya estaba mirando mucho hacia el pasillo, en eso el decide ir con él.

-¿Estás bien Kyoya?- le pregunta en un tono preocupado.

-Ah… si, ¿Por qué preguntas?- le responde Kyoya.

-Te noto mas distraído de lo normal… y eso no es my común en ti- le dice Dashan

-Ah… por eso… es que…- hace una pausa repentina- es que no me he cambiado de ropa y no puedo estar así enfrente de ustedes… como no hay clases iré a quitarme el uniforme y a ponerme otra… otra ropa- comenta Kyoya.

-Está bien- dicen ambos jóvenes.

Dashan va a sentarse a lado de Tsubasa y Kyoya se dirige a su habitación. Entonces recordó que tenía que decirle a Yami que sus amigos estaban en su casa. Antes de seguir hacia su habitación entra en la cual había pasado la noche con Yami. Al entrar se da cuenta de que la cama estaba tendida y la cobija estaba doblada. Kyoya empieza a revisar en todas las habitaciones y se percata de que ella ya no estaba más ahí. Kyoya decide en buscar afuera después de cambiarse. Finalmente entra a su habitación y se acerca a un mueble, sacando un pantalón gris, una camisa verde y un chaleco negro, después de eso saco su ropa interior de otro cajón para después dirigirse a un armario y sacar una chaqueta. Kyoya toma la ropa y se dirige al baño de su habitación y se da una duche rápida para no hacer esperar a sus amigos. Al terminar de bañarse y de ponerse su otra ropa se hace su peinado llamativo. Al terminara se dirige la sala y ve que Dashan y Tsubasa estaba mirando la televisión.

-Este…- Kyoya se queda pensando durante un momento- ¿Quieren algo de tomar chicos?-

-Dependiendo de que tengas- comenta Dashan.

-Cierto- dice Tsubasa.

-Pues ammmm…. Puedo preparar chocolate caliente por el frio…. o no sé, lo que quieran-dice mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-Y… ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al centro?- comenta Tsubasa- Escuche que abrieron un nuevo café ahí, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver qué tal saben las cosas ahí?- agrega a su comentario.

-Si… ¿Por qué no?- dice Kyoya- ¿Qué opinas Dashan?- le pregunta.

-Está bien, vamos a ver qué tal- responde mientras da un ligero bostezo.

* * *

Otra demora en subir el capitulo, pero ya saben, si no subo capitulo una semana, subire doble capitulo la otra semana x3 . Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mis queridos lectores


	6. Shoppingumōrudearu Asa

Dashan y Tsubasa se levantan del sofá mientras que Kyoya saca dos chaquetas de su habitación. Los tres chicos salen de la casa de Kyoya y se dirigen al café. En el camino Kyoya miraba a todos lados, esperando ver si Yami salía de algún lado. En un momento inesperado ve que sale de una tienda con una bolsa de papel en su mano.

-Oigan… ¿Me podrían esperar por un momento?- les dice Kyoya sin quitarle la vista de encima a Yami.

-Claro -dicen ambos jóvenes mirándolo un poco extraño.

-Gracias- dice Kyoya mientras se dirige hacia donde estaba Yami.

-¿Eh?- Yami se percata de que Kyoya se estaba acercando a ella.

-Yami- se detiene frente a ella- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?- le pregunta con un tono serio.

-Escuche que tus amigos llegaron y me puse un poco nerviosa por no saber qué hacer-le responde- así que decidí acomodar la cama e irme- agrega a su respuesta.

-Hubieras dejado una nota al menos- le estira la mano con la chaqueta- toma, no quisiera que te enfermes- le comenta.

-Ehhhh… gracias- toma la chaqueta- sujeta esto por favor- le da la bolsa de papel mientras se pone la chaqueta.

-Este… ¿Te gustaría ir a un café conmigo y… y mis amigos?- le pregunta con sus mejillas un poco rojas.

-Claro- le contesta mientras se percata de que sus mejillas estaba rojas.

Kyoya y Yami se dirigen hacia donde estaban Dashan y Tsubasa. Cuando ambo se dan cuenta de que Kyoya llegaba con Yami comienzan a reírse ligeramente.

-Oye Kyoya- dice Dashan entre su tono burlesco- ¿Esa chaqueta es la extra que llevabas hace unos momentos?- le pregunta con un tono de curiosidad mientras señalaba la chaqueta de la joven que acompañaba a su amigo.

-Si- le contesta- ammmm… ella es Yami- les dice mientras la presenta a sus amigos- Yami… ellos son Tsubasa- señalando al chico de cabello plateado.

-Es un placer conocerte- contesta Tsubasa en un tono formal y relajado.

-Y el es Dashan- señalando al joven de cabello negro.

-Es todo un gusto conocer a la novia de Kyoya- dice Dashan estirándole la mano a Yami.

-E-es un gusto conocer… a… a los amigos de Kyoya- le contesta mientras estrecha la mano de Dashan.

-Ammmm… Dashan… - Kyoya interrumpe el momento.

-¿Si?- le responde con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yami no es mi novia- le dice con un rostro completamente sonrojado.

-¿A no?... Lo siento jaja, no era mi intención decir eso- le responde mientras se da un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-¿No les molesta que ella vaya con nosotros?- pregunta Kyoya.

-Por mí no hay problema- comenta Tsubasa- entre más gente vaya más divertido sera.

-Te apoyo en eso Tsubasa- agrega Dashan.

-Oigan, por cierto- dice Kyoya mientras se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño- ¿Quién le dijo a Hagane en donde vivo?- pregunta Kyoya con un tono molesto.

-Ah… lo siento amigo- le contesta Tsubasa- me lo saco a la fuerza ayer después de que te fuiste-.

-No te preocupes- le contesta Kyoya- no me molesta que le hayas dicho, es solo que se mi hizo extraño que el llegara a mi casa-.

Después de terminar su comentario Dashan y Tsubasa comienzan a reírse por un momento. Al tranquilizarse los cuatro jóvenes deciden irse al café. Al llegar al café se dan cuenta de que estaba cerrado, Kyoya señala que el café lo abrían después de las 10, así que todos deciden irse a pasear por un rato en el centro, de un momento a otro entran a un centro de juegos. Dashan y Tsubasa empieza a mirar los juegos de carrera y deciden en comenzar una pequeña partida entre ellos dos. Kyoya y Yami se dan una vuelta en el centro de juegos y Yami se detiene en frente de una maquina de peluches mirando distraídamente a un gato de peluche. Kyoya se detiene detrás de ella y saca unas monedas de su bolsillo y la mete a la máquina de peluches. Después de sacar otros peluches logra sacar al gato, en cuando lo toma, se lo da a Yami.

-Creo... que me tarde un poco- comenta un poco serio.

-Ah… no era… necesario que lo hicieras- le dice con un poco de sonrojo.

-No hace daño el hacerlo por ser una buena persona, ¿O si?- la mira haciendo una sonrisa de indiferencia.

-No… pero no hacia falta que lo hicieras- insiste en su comentario anterior.

-Pues, ya lo hice- comienza a reírse.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunta con un tono inseguro haciendo una cara de enojo.

-¿Eh?- detiene sus risas al oír la pregunta inocente de la joven que lo acompañaba- ¿De que hablas?- la mira con seriedad.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- abraza un poco fuerte al pequeño peluche que le había obsequiado.

-Porque vi que lo mirabas mucho, y pensé en que tal ves seria de buen gesto conseguirlo para ti- cierra sus ojos y le dirige una sonrisa.

-Mmmmm… esta bien- agacha un poco la mirada y da una pequeña sonrisa de inocencia.

Dos jóvenes que jugaban en las maquinas se percatan de que la presencia de dos personas mas que los acompañaban, se habían alejado de ellos. El más alto de cabello plateado mira hacia varios lados, esperando ver a su amigo y a la joven misteriosa que lo acompañaba. El chico de cabello negro voltea despistadamente hacia las maquinas de peluches. En ese preciso momento mira de reojo a su amigo y a la joven que iba con ellos.

-Oye Tsubasa- comenta con una voz algo baja.

-¿Qué pasa?- le da por respuesta mientras seguía buscando alguna señal de su amigo.

-Mira hacia allá- señala hacia donde estaba Kyoya.

-¿Uh?- voltea inconscientemente hacia donde señalaba Dashan.


	7. Gimon, Shitsumon to Kaitō

Me ha dado por subir el capitulo antes x3 asi que, espero que lo disfruten, y pasen una linda noche amigos.

Sayonara (/°w°)/ \(°o°/)

* * *

Mientras Dashan y Tsubasa miraban detenida y cuidadosamente a su amigo, comenzaban a dar pequeñas risas, ambos intentaban imaginarse que era lo que estaba pasando con aquellos dos. De un momento a otro voltean a verse ambos chicos y comienzan a reír, cuando voltean de nuevo a ver a su amigo se sorprenden al ver que ambos se estaban abrazando. ¿Cómo es que de un momento a otro estos dos comienzan a abrazarse? Se preguntaban Dashan y Tsubasa, quienes seguían mirando fijamente a Kyoya y Yami. Al parecer, Dashan se estaba dando cuenta de la razón por la cual Kyoya estaba comportándose tan raro desde que el y Tsubasa habían llegado a la casa de su amigo. Dashan voltea a ver la pantalla de la maquina en la cual estaba jugando contra Tsubasa, el se pone la mano en la cabeza y después mira hacia el techo.

-Oye Tsubasa- dice Dashan en un tono serio.

-¿Si?- le responde sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kyoya.

-Dime, ¿Crees que esta chica ira a hacer un cambio… en Kyoya?- le pregunta en un tono serio que a la ves se tornaba preocupante para ambos.

-¿Crees que ira a pasar eso Dashan?- agacha su mirada y pone un rostro de preocupación.

-No lo se… solo te pregunto- voltea a ver a Tsubasa- ¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar ahora que Kyoya esta con ella como su "amigo"? ¿Crees que valla a ver "algo mas" entre ellos?- comienza a hacerse miles de preguntas en su mente.

-Dashan, si lo que piensas es que iremos a perder a Kyoya como amigo, te equivocas. Si Kyoya decide de que quiere que haya "algo mas" entre el y esa muchacha, es su decisión, y nosotros debemos de respetar esa decisión, ¿No crees eso?- le da por respuesta tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Es que… no se, hemos pasado tantas cosas nosotros tres juntos desde que éramos niños… pero, tienes razón- hace una pequeña pausa- debo de respetar su decisión, nada puede romper nuestra amistad, ¿No es así?- se relaja al pensar que su amistad no se iría a ver arruinada por esta joven misteriosa.

-Así se dice amigo- agrega Tsubasa- ahora… hay que terminar esta partida y ya nos vamos al café, ¿esta bien?- pone sus manos sobre los controles de la maquina.

-Esta bien- Dashan hace lo mismo y ambos comienzan a jugar de nuevo.

Kyoya y Yami se acercan a ellos, haciendo que Dashan se sintiera un poco incomodo con la presencia de Yami, ya que el, al igual que Kyoya y Tsubasa, no acostumbraba tener la presencia de una mujer cerca de el. Al terminar la partida entre Dashan y Tsubasa, el pequeño grupo decide ir de regreso al café, al irse acercando, se dieron cuenta de que el lugar acababa de abrir. Había bastante gente en el lugar, pero al menos los cuatro alcanzaron un lugar en el cual pudieran sentirse cómodos. Todos hablaban de temas diferentes, aunque había otros los cuales se entrelazaban en cierto punto. En medio de su charla llega una joven con su uniforme de "maid", esta joven les entrego unos menús, al terminar de leer el menú todos le dicen a la joven "maid" lo que deseaban, en su espera, hubo un silencio, un silencio que fue irrumpido por una pregunta repentina que hizo Dashan.

-Y… Yami, ¿De donde vienes?- pregunta con interés.

-Pues soy de este país… pero no recuerdo con exactitud del nombre de la ciudad…- le responde mientras se tallaba un ojo con su mano.

-Al parecer Dashan comenzara con sus interrogatorios- comenta el chico de cabellos plateados.

-No es eso, sino que me dio por conocer mejor a la joven que nos esta acompañando- Dashan se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño- Yami, ¿Te molestaría si nos contaras un poco sobre ti?- la mira de reojo.

-Claro que no, ¿Con que les gustaría que comience?- le responde sin molestia alguna.

-Bueno, puedes empezar desde tu infancia… o no se, como gustes tu- el muchacho de cabello negro se recarga sobre la mesa.

-Bien mi nombre es Konjiki no Yami… pero me pueden decir Yami de preferencia, como dije soy de Japón, crecí en un orfanato y después me escape a los 14 años, nunca conocí a mis padres, ya que supuestamente los habían asesinado. Después de haber logrado escapar vine directamente a la ciudad de Tokio, y empecé a trabajar poco tiempo después de llegar a esta ciudad… y si por si acaso les llega la duda de "por qué escape del orfanato", es porque todos me trataban mal en ese lugar, ¿hay alguna pregunta que quieran hacer?- termina de hablar.

-Si- dice Tsubasa- ¿Desde hace cuanto que conoces a Kyoya?- pregunta con interés y sonríe.

-Desde hace dos días- contesta Kyoya con mucha calma y una sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro.

-¡¿DESDE HACE DOS DÍAS?!- preguntan los amigos de Kyoya con algo de asombro.

-Kyoya… eres todo un Casanova amigo- comenta Tsubasa con un tono de burla.

-No es eso, fue pura casualidad que nos conociéramos… una manera muy extraña de conocer a alguien, pero ya que- se rasca un poco la cabeza.

Tsubasa no dejaba de molestar a Kyoya después de conocer el tiempo en que se conocían, mientras que Dashan seguía asombrado al saber el tiempo que tenían conociéndose, ¿Quién imaginaria que dos jóvenes se llevarían de una manera un tanto cariñosa después de haberse conocido hace dos días?

Cada quien había quedado con pensamientos diferentes después de esa pequeña charla que tuvieron con Yami, de un momento a otro llego otro silencio, pero fue un silencio incomodo, ya ninguno no sabia que decir. En ese silencio tan incomodo llego la "maid" y les dio su orden a cada uno. Dashan y Kyoya comenzaron con una charla de sus recuerdos en el torneo mundial de Beyblade, Tsubasa y Yami solo se reían de cada comentario tonto que surgía de las bocas de los jóvenes más serios entre los cuatro.


	8. Wasurerarenai Omoide

-Al inicio del torneo fue grandioso- comenta Kyoya- después se torno tedioso cuando Benkei se unió a mi equipo-.

-A mi me resultaron tediosos los entrenamientos cerca de Mei-mei, no dejaba de mirarme, hasta había noches en las cuales sentía que alguien me miraba mientras trataba de dormir… ¿Me pregunto como estarán aquellos solos en "mi" templo?- dice el joven pelinegro.

-Yo solo recuerdo que en ese torneo pase muchas cosas horrible desde el comienzo…- Tsubasa mira hacia el techo- me estaba volviendo igual de loco que Ryuga… y la verdad me daba miedo- dice en un tono serio- pero por suerte mejore después… ¿Imagínense si nunca hubiese mejorado?- agrega a su comentario.

-¡BUM!- Kyoya hace sonido de explosión- estuviéramos muertos… si de por si casi muero en el torneo de Battle Bladers ya hace dos años- dice con un tono burlesco.

-Es interesante ver como ustedes recuerdan tantas cosas- dice Yami con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

-Eso no es nada… imagínate todo lo que pasamos desde que nos conocimos, jaja, no hay mejor recuerdo que ese día- comenta el chico de cabello negro.

-Para ustedes… para mi fue algo duro al inicio- Tsubasa se cruza de brazos.

*Flash Back*

Un niño de cabello corto que apenas cubría sus orejas y de color plateado, estaba sentado en el suelo y con sus manos cubría su cabeza mientras que otros dos niños solo lo molestaba y golpeaban, riéndose de cómo el pequeño lloraba por causa del daño que le hacían sus compañeros.

-Ya basta por favor- dice el pequeño entre sollozos.

-¿Basta? Si apenas estamos comenzando Otoori- le dice el mayor de cabello castaño.

-…- el pequeño se cubre la cara y comienza a llorar más.

-Ya empezó con su "sufrimiento"… ¿Qué te pasa "plateadito"… te da miedo o que?- le dice el menor que era rubio.

Ambos niños abusaban del pequeño de cabellos plateados, hasta que llega otro niño de cabello negro a interrumpir a los "abusadores".

-Ya déjenlo en paz- dice con valentía el pequeño pelinegro

-Vaya vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí, al pequeño Wang- dice el castaño con burla.

-¿Acaso viniste a tener el mismo destino que ese enano llorón de halla?- señala al pequeño que aun seguía llorando.

En medio de los insultos, llega otro niño de cabello verde a interrumpir el momento.

-Sera mejor que se detengan ya- dice el niño de cabello verde- ¿A caso no les basta con jalarle el cabello a las niñas de su clase?- agrega el pequeño.

-Tategami… más bien dicho, "zoquete"- dice el rubio- ¿Solo vienes a ser un estorbo extra o que?

-Te equivocas –se cruza de brazos- vine a darles una lección a ustedes dos-

-¡Oye tu no te metas!- dice el de cabello negro- yo me las arreglo con estos dos.

-Tu no los conoces… son niños muy tontos, se creen la octava maravilla- contesta el otro pequeño.

El rubio y el castaño se molestan y los cuatro jóvenes comienzan a pelear, jalándose el cabello y dándose rasguños en el rostro y el cuerpo, los pequeños "abusones" se fueron llorando a su salón de clases, mientras que los otros dos, que salieron victoriosos de esa pelea, se acercan al niño de cabello plateado.

-¿Estas bien?- dice uno de los pequeños, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Ah?... si… estoy bien- responde el niño mientras se seca las lagrimas.

-Que bueno- sonríe el otro pequeño, que de repente se da cuenta que le hace falta un diente.

-Muchas gracias- se levante del suelo el pequeño de cabello plateado- no era necesario que hicieran eso, mírense, ya están completamente lastimados, y a uno le hace falta un diente por mi culpa-.

-No te preocupes… era un diente de leche… -dice el niño mientras se ríe- por cierto, me llamo Kyoya Tategami –agrega a su comentario inocente.

-Y yo soy Dashan Wang- contesta el otro pequeño- ¿Cómo te llamas tu?- le contesta con la misma gran sonrisa.

-Y-yo soy Tsu-Tsubasa Otoori- contesta el de cabello plateado- es un gusto conocerlos-.

-Yo soy de segundo año del grupo "H"- dice el pequeño Kyoya.

-Yo soy del grupo "A" de segundo grado -comenta el joven Dashan.

-Estoy en el grupo "N" de segundo grado… ¿Cómo les puedo agradecer que me hayan salvado de esos "maleantes"?- contesta Tsubasa.

-No te preocupes, no hay nada que pagar –contesta uno de los niños.

-Así es, solo hicimos lo que era correcto- agrega el otro niño.

Desde ese día, los tres pequeños se hicieron inseparables, cada hora del almuerzo se reunían en el mismo lugar donde todo comenzó, y otras veces, cuando había oportunidad, en el techo de la escuela. Al terminar la primaria, el pequeño Dashan tuvo que ir a China, para regresar tres años después. Que fue cuando termino el torneo mundial de Bayblade.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Así que, ¿De esa manera se conocieron ustedes?- pregunta Yami con una sonrisa.

-Así es- responde Dashan- así se comenzó una gran amistad entre esto tres apuestos chicos- abraza a Kyoya y Tsubasa- pero el mas apuesto soy yo-.

-¡Jajá! Ya quisieras- Kyoya da por respuesta al comentario del chico pelinegro.

-¡Si no estoy mintiendo!- comienza a reír- Ni modos de decir que estoy feo… y todos aquí sabemos que eso no es cierto-.

Todos comienzan a reír por semejante discusión que estaban teniendo Kyoya y Dashan. Después de un buen rato de risas, deciden relajarse y comenzar a probar sus respectivos postres.


	9. Ritoru Yu to Ishi

-¡Que gran desayuno!- dice Kyoya- Unas crepas acompañadas de un mousse de chocolate-.

-¿No habías desayunado Kyoya?- Tsubasa lo mira un poco extraño.

-Con razón absorbió esas crepas- agrega Dashan- que hermoso tu desayuno Kyoya- comienza a reir.

-De hecho yo tampoco había desayunado hasta este momento-comenta Yami.

-Les va a hacer daño a ustedes dos- dice Dashan.

Después de terminar sus alimentos, agradecieron por la comida, pagaron y se retiraron del lugar. Dashan y Tsubasa decidieron tomar un camino diferente, dejando nuevamente a Kyoya solo con Yami.

Kyoya miraba con curiosidad la bolsa de papel que llevaba Yami desde esa mañana. Sin poder aguantar más Kyoya abre la boca y decide preguntarle a Yami.

-¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa Yami?- con un tono curioso.

-Ah… este… yo… yo… es medicina…- responde apretando con su mano la bolsa.

-¿Y la llevas para alguien en especifico?- la mira a su rostro.

-Si, tengo que llevarlas a un lugar- comienza a caminar hacia un camino diferente al de la casa del joven.

Kyoya sigue a Yami hasta que ambos llegan a una casa, Yami entra sin tocar la puerta y se dirige a una puerta que estaba en la casa a la cual los dos habían entrado. Kyoya cierra la puerta principal y ve directo hacia la habitación que había entrado Yami. Kyoya miro como Yami se acercaba a un pequeño de unos 13 años de edad que estaba acostado en la cama de esa habitación. A un lado de Kyoya estaba una joven de cabello largo de color rosa. Kyoya no alcanzaba a ver si el pequeño le era conocido o no. En un momento inesperado, el pequeño abre sus ojos y se sienta, el pequeño miro con dificultad a Kyoya y se sorprende al verlo parado en la puerta de su habitación.

-Kyoya… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- sonríe el pequeño.

-¡YU!- se emociona al ver al pequeño y se sienta a un lado de el- Me sorprende verte otra ves, tenia tiempo sin verte- pone su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño Yu.

-¿Viniste con una de estas niñas?- pregunta el niño con inocencia.

-Si, vine con ella- señala a Yami.

-Y, ¿Cómo se llama?- el pequeño pregunta con curiosidad y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me llamo Yami- responde la joven antes de que Kyoya abriera su boca de nuevo.

-Oh… y, ¿Cómo es que te conocí?- el pequeño mira a la joven.

-Bien- interrumpe la joven peli rosada- fue una mañana algo extraña- termina de hablar.

-Así es, nosotras íbamos caminado junto a tu casa cuando de repente saliste y te desmayaste justo enfrente de nosotras- agrega la rubia- caminabas con algo de dificultad antes de desmayarte-.

-Oh… ¿Y como te llamas tu?- le pregunta a la chica de cabello rosado.

-Me llamo Lala…- contesta- será mejor que descanses, o sino tu fiebre empeorara- sonríe la chica.

Lala se retira poco tiempo después de que el pequeño se quedara dormido, dejando a Kyoya y Yami solos en la habitación junto al pequeño Yu. Kyoya se acerca al armario de la habitación y saca una manta de el.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Kyoya?- lo mira extraño.

-Lo llevare con un medico, si dijo Lala que tiene una fiebre alta, debería de ser causada por una infección, ¿No es así?- destapa al pequeño y lo envuelve en el manto que había tomado.

-Siempre y cuando no tengan que inyectarme- dice el niño haciendo que su amigo de un salto del susto.

-No te preocupes, si no es algo grave solo te darán medicina- le responde haciendo que el pequeño se tranquilice- pero… si es una infección, si te inyectaran- estas palabras hacen que al niño se le pongan los nervios de punta.

-Espero que no sea una infección- se cubre la cara con el manto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Yami con curiosidad.

-Porque…- hace una pausa dramática- ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME PICOTEEN LAS NACHAS!- responde con un tono algo fuerte.

El comentario del niño causa una interminable risa entre los jóvenes que lo estaban acompañando, Kyoya se acerca al pequeño Yu y lo carga, Yu solo seguía quejándose de las inyecciones, y así siguió durante todo el camino hacia el hospital, cada comentario que hacia el niño conseguía que Yami solo se riera de el. Al llegar al hospital se dirigen a un consultorio especial para niño, Yami le dijo a Kyoya que los esperaría fuera del hospital, a lo cual Kyoya tuvo que aceptar. Al estar en la entrada del consultorio, fueron atendidos más rápido de lo esperado. Yu comenzaba a temblar de nervios, el pequeño mantenía las esperanzas de no ser inyectado. Su amigo lo sienta en la camilla y se sienta enfrente del escritorio del medico, Yu se puso mas nervioso al ver al medico acercarse a el para comenzar a realizar el chequeo, Kyoya solo miraba la realización del chequeo hacia al niño.

-¿Cómo te llamas amiguito?- le pregunta al niño con una sonrisa para tranquilizar al menor.

-Y-yu Tendo- le responde con mas nervios que nunca.

-Bien Yu, necesito que abras tu boca y digas "ah"- le dice al pequeño.

-¡AH!- el niño abre su boca y el medico comienza a realizar un chequeo cuidadoso.

-Bien, pondré esto en tu boca- le coloca un termómetro en la boca al pequeño- ¿Qué pasa Yu? ¿Que crees que tengas?- le pregunta el medico.

-Dengo adgo dhe fiebde- responde con dificultad.

-…- saca el termómetro de la boca del pequeño y lo mira fijamente- Vaya… esto te dolerá- comenta el doctor.

-¿Por qué? Pone una carita de preocupación.

-Tienes una infección- hace una pausa- una infección muy grave-.

El doctor se acerca a su escritorio, pone el termómetro en un vaso con agua y alcohol y comienza a hacer unos apuntes en una hoja. Seguido de eso le da la hoja a una enfermera y le pide que le lleve lo que había apuntado en ella.

-¿Qué tan grave es doctor?- pregunta Kyoya con seriedad.

-Bueno… tendrán que ser cuatro inyecciones…-

-¡NO!- interrumpe el pequeño al oír la gran cantidad de piquetes que iba a recibir el niño en su delicada piel- ¡Por favor! Dígame que no me picaran en el trasero- se cubre la cara.

-Lo siento, pero para curarte esa infección te darán unas inyecciones en tu…- hace una pausa- en tu "trasero"- el medico voltea a ver al niño.


End file.
